dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skipper101/Episode 3: A contest for pets Part 4
The next morning, Zoe wakes up to see Max watching over her. Zoe is confused about Max's recent behavior (He's been really protective of her) but doesn't ask him about it. Then she goes outside and she continues trying to bond with Scelidosaurus in Chibi form, but it doesn't help. Then she activates it's battle form and tells it "Alright Scelidosaurus, hit that tree in front of you with your tail!" while pointing to a mangrove tree in front of the scelidosaurus's eyes. But instead, Scelidosaurus hits Zoe with it's tail causing her to be sent flying into another mangrove. Zoe starts getting stressed out, so she decides to turn it back into a chibi. Then she tries petting it on the head, but it bites at her. So she picks it up and shows affection, but it doesn't like being held and struggles to get out. Max comes out and suggests that she give it a name, but Zoe doesn't know what to name it, as it's gender is unknown, although Max suggests that she should call it "Bitey" based on it's personality. Zoe however, decides to call it "Feisty". The scelidosaurus bites her again, this time, on the nose. Then it tries to bite her in the chest but Zoe pushes it back, because it isn't appropriate. ("Seriously Feisty! It's never polite and appropriate to bite or touch a girls chest!") but the dinosaur doesn't listen and bites that part, causing Zoe to scream in pain. In the end, she tries to return Feisty to it's card, but it bites her arm, causing her to scream and drop it. At that point, Paris comes out and starts singing a lullaby which puts the Scelidosaurus to sleep. Zoe then returns the dinosaur to her card. Soon after, Zoe sighs and says "I sure wish Feisty would listen to me. Then I could enter him in the pet show!" Albott comes out at that point, and having heard what she said, answers "It's no use Zoe, you'll just have to use Paris". Zoe is disappointed, but decides to go along with it. Zoe has Paris jump through some hoops which proves to be too easy for the little dinosaur. Then Zoe lights the hoop on fire, but being a grass-type, Paris doesn't listen. Zoe sees this as a chance to bond with Feisty and get it to listen to her. So she calls it's chibi form out and tells it to jump through the hoop but it takes a nap instead. So Zoe puts the flame out, but it still sleeps. It wakes up when it turns it's head and sees Paris jumping through the hoop. Just when it seems that she finally got it to listen to her.... it goes back to sleep. Zoe gives up and return Feisty to it's card. Then she continues training Paris for the show, while Max and Albott visit the bowling Alley. When Zoe learns this from Brandon, she stops training Paris to catch up to them. Meanwhile, Max and Albott are still waiting for Zoe. (Max: "How long will it be until Zoe shows up?" Albott: "I don't know".) Then Zoe shows up, and when she catches up, she's exhausted from all the running, so she falls like she's doing a push up, catches her breath, then asks "Why did you leave without me?" Max replies "Well, we didn't want to leave without you," And Albott finishes "But you were so busy trying to train Paris and get Feisty to listen to you, that we decided to let Brandon tell you so you could catch up". Max then grabs both of Zoe's hands and helps her stand up. But after she stands on her legs, Max still holds Zoe's hands. After a few seconds of no talking between them, Zoe asks Max "Why are you still holding my hands?" Max replies, "Uh, why not?" Zoe starts to feel stressed out by Max's behavior, but stays calm, not wanting Max to get angry at her. Zoe then asks "Can we please bowl now?" Max replies "Sure Zoe. I'd be happy to bowl with you cutie" while rubbing her forehead with his own forehead. Then he lets go of her left hand and heads into the alley, still holding her right hand. Zoe smiles and soon says "Hey, judging from the way he acted, I think he likes me" to herself, then giggles. Inside, the kids start looking for Albott, who went inside before them and is nowhere to be found. Eventually, they find him waiting in line at the counter. When he spots them, he replies "Oh, hello kids. I was waiting for you guys. What size shows do you wear?" The kids take their shoes off and check their size. But they can't figure it out, so they have their feet measured. Max's feet are 8 and a half feet long and Zoe's feet are 7 feet long. So those are the size of the shoes they get. Then the kids get their own bowling balls. Zoe tries a pink one, attracted to the fact that it's the same color as her hair, but it proves to be too heavy, and she collapsed onto the floor 8 seconds after holding it. Max picks up her fallen body by her armpits and asks her if she's alright. ("Zoe, are you all right?") Zoe looks up at Max and nods. Relieved that Zoe is alright, Max quickly helps her up, then grabs her waist. Zoe turns around and stares up at him, not sure what to do, although she does have a look in her eyes that shows a possible romantic attraction. When Max asks her "What's wrong Zoe? Are you nervous about something?" Zoe doesn't know what to say. She wants to kiss him but doesn't think she should do it at this point. Eventually, Zoe puts her arms around Max's neck and stares up at him. Max senses that something's up with Zoe. He once again asks her "What's wrong Zoe?" He still doesn't get an answer, so wanting to look closely into her eyes, (Max says "I think I should look closely into your eyes") he touches her nose with his own nose. This move makes Zoe feel twitchy, and starts wondering what she should do. ("Oh dear, what should I do?") Eventually, she gets herself together and silently kisses Max on the lips. She only intended to give him a short kiss that would last for only a few seconds, but her feelings for him were so strong, she couldn't stop herself from continuing her kiss. At that point, Albott says "Hey! Don't you guys want to start bowling?" His question finally gets Zoe to stop her kiss. She apologizes to Max who accepts it. (Zoe: "Sorry about that long kiss I gave you Max". Max: "That's ok Zoe".) Zoe eventually gets a green ball that's lighter than Paris and the episode ends with Zoe scoring a perfect strike. Next Time: The D-Team meets a leopard that escaped from the zoo out of boredom and agree to help her survive Category:Blog posts